In the retail world, customer awareness and engagement is a timeless challenge. Given the vast array of product and service offerings available in this era, both online and at traditional brick-and-mortar establishments, prospective customers need all the assistance they can get when selecting a product or service, including online content such as movies or music. Indeed, it can prove quite difficult to select the “right” gift, particularly from a line of products with many offerings. And, on the vendor side, especially in the case of a new branding strategy or during a specific campaign (including those which are holiday-specific), keeping one or more particular offerings “top of mind” can prove challenging.
While convenient physical interactions such as shaking an omnipresent smartphone can be used as an event trigger or other input means, the world of e-commerce has yet to realize the advantages of such interaction for delivering, or otherwise triggering content and advice, suggestions, or recommendations pertaining thereto. Similarly, static web landing pages and traditional recommendation software engines can be helpful, but have become somewhat routine and do not drive customer awareness. Such recommendations “shoveled” to prospective customers and users are not engaging, particularly as to the senses.